Howa Type 89
|type= Assault rifle |is_ranged=yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |service= 1989—present |used_by=Japanese Self-Defense Forces, Japanese Coast Guard, Said to be with the Special Assault Team in certain quantities |wars= Iraq occupation |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=Howa |unit_cost=338,800 Yen |production_date= 1989 — present |number= |variants= Type 89-F (skeletonized f'''olding stock) |weight= 3.5 kg |length= 916 mm (670 mm with Howa Type 89-F) |part_length= 420 mm |crew= |cartridge=5.56x45mm NATO |caliber= |action= Gas-operated |rate= 750 RPM |velocity= 920 m/s |range= 500 m |max_range= |feed= 20-round or 30-round detachable box magazine |sights= Iron sights, but optical sights can be placed with weaver or Picatinny railing mount }} The '''Howa Heavy Industry Type 89 Assault Rifle, referred to as the 89式 (はちきゅうしき or hachikyuushiki) or "Buddy" (バディー or badhii), is a Japanese-exclusive assault rifle used by the Japan Self-Defense Forces, Japan Coast Guard and the Special Assault Team. It was never exported outside of Japan due to its strict anti-hardware export laws. It has replaced the Howa Type 64 battle rifle in frontline units. Development During the Vietnam Conflict, the United States military replaced the M14 with the M16 for a variety of reasons, one of the most important being the advantage of increased rate of fire and accuracy of the 5.56x45mm NATO round over the larger 7.62x51mm NATO round. Despite the fact that this shortened the effective range of the average infantryman during a firefight, the 5.56x45mm round (SS109) eventually became the standard of ammunition type for NATO member assault rifles. In accordance with this, the Japanese Defense Agency began development on their next generation assault rifle to replace the 7.62x51mm Type-64 assault rifle after its 25-year span of service. Development was handled primarily by Howa Heavy Industry since it was already licensed to produce the AR-180 version of the Armalite AR-18 rifle for commercial purposes. In order to determine suitability of the rifle, it was issued in limited numbers to the Japan Self Defense Forces for field testing purposes. After the data collected from the field testing stage of the AR18 was examined, formal development of the next-generation assault rifle began with its redesignation as the HR-16 (HR1604). The HR-15 was the first version of the experimental rifle that would eventually become the Type-89, but was developed concurrently with the HR-10, HR-11 and HR-13 by 1989. Features * One of the most advantageous features of the Type-89 rifle over the Type-64 was the ability to ease the load on the individual soldier in relation to the amount of ammunition that he could carry. Also, due to the use of aluminum and thermoset plastic as opposed to the steel and wood construction of the Type-64 rifle, reaction time to possible threats was reduced as well. The fixed stock version of the rifle contains a storage space covered by a rubberized cap that may be accessed by pulling the cap away from the body for the rifle and rotating it in either direction. Although the typical issue model is equipped with a fixed stock, a small number of the steel tubing folding stock version were produced for AFV crews and paratroopers. * It is believed that the rifle is at least as accurate as the Type-64 rifle, but it has not been verified since the information has not been released officially by the Defense Agency. The Type-89 rifle is equipped with an integrated bipod as its predecessor the Type-64 was in order to facilitate accuracy. However, unlike the bipod on the Type-64 the version on the Type-89 is easily removable as it is clamped onto the barrel behind the bayonet lug with a clothes-pin style spring mechanism and retained with a lever-like lock. Also, the Type-89's handguard is molded with inlets along its lower edges in order to accommodate the legs of the bipod if they are folded inwards for storage. * Fit and finish of the Type-89 was improved greatly over the Type-64 due to the use of forged aluminum, molded thermoset plastics and stamped steel manufacturing methods pioneered by the processes used to produce the AR-18 and Heckler & Koch G3 series rifle. Also, because the rifle was designed from the beginning for the Japanese physique it shares the ergonomic and weight advantages of the Type-64 rifle over similar weapons of its type. * The Type-89 was designed with simplified operation and minimal number of parts due to the understanding that the complex structure and large number of parts were responsible for the often defective operation of the Type-64 rifle. Because of this, the cost of the Type-89 rifle was roughly half that of the 870,000 yen Type-64 rifle in 1989. According to the Defense Agency, the unit cost of the Type-89 rifle was reduced to about 340,000 yen by fiscal year 2005. Despite this, it is still considered too expensive for general issue as the ideal price required by the Japanese Government for general production is between 10,000 to 100,000 yen per unit. This is further complicated because the procurement method for the weapon is limited to single fiscal year accounting and further reduction in manufacturing process costs are currently non existent. * Type-89 rifle ammunition is interchangeable with the 5.56x45mm SS109/M855 round used by the U.S. Military and NATO. It along with the 7.62x51mm round used in the Type-64 rifle allow for interchangeability with ammunition stockpiles of U.S. forces stationed in Japan. Since the ammunition developed for the Type-89 rifle is produced in Japan, it is head stamped with the sakura mark of the Self Defense Forces instead of the typical NATO circle-cross used on the SS109/M855 round. * The Type-89 can accept magazines designed for the M16 series of rifles. However, the magazine produced specifically for the Type-89 uses a follower that has a special shape to hold the bolt open after the final round is spent. If an M16 series magazine is used, the bolt will not lock back after the final round is expended. The magazine designed for the Type-89 also differs from ones produced for the M16 because it has holes in the sides of the body to indicate if it has been loaded with 30 or 20 rounds of ammunition. Unfortunately this feature is considered a bit of a nuisance because it allows sand and other foreign bodies to enter the magazine easily and cause malfunctions in the operation of the weapon. * Unlike the M16, the magazine well of the Type-89 is not beveled or tapered to ease loading because the lower receiver is only slightly wider than that of the magazine body. This is a point of considerable dissatisfaction by SDF members since it was discovered during recent urban combat training scenarios that it increases the time it takes to reload the rifle under certain combat situations. * The selector switch is located on the right side of the lower receiver and is often referred to as the "Atare 3," (アタレサン ataresan) referencing the different selection positions. The markings and associated feature are as follows in functional order: ア (Safety position) → レ (Full auto) → 3 (three-round burst) → タ (semi-auto) * The bayonet manufactured specifically for the Type-89 rifle can be used as a wire cutter by connecting it to a lug on the scabbard. Furthermore, the end of the bayonet scabbard can be used as a bottle opener. The US Military M9 bayonet may also be affixed to the rifle. * Attachment of the M203 grenade launcher is possible with the proper adapter. * Special forces units of the JGSDF are additionally issued a pressure switch activated targeting laser and flashlight which are mounted on the barrel end of the weapon ahead of the front sight assembly. Regular members of the SDF may also obtain these, but must pay for them out of their own funds. Recent Improvements A number of recent modifications have been made to the Type-89 due to the recent armed deployment to Iraq of JSDF members as well as an overall concern over counter-terrorist and possible future combat deployments. * In accordance with the "Iraq Revival Support Law on Special Measures on Land for the U.S. Military" (イラク復興支援特措法) or the "Self-Defense Forces Iraq Dispatch Law," a selector switch has been manufactured and installed on the left hand side of the lower receiver for ambidextrous use for rifles issued to JSDF members in Iraq. However, this is only a temporary modification and the rifle must be returned to its original state (with the selector switch on the right side only) when it is returned to Japan. * In 2004, JSDF elements that had the possibility of seeing combat were issued a scope (an unmagnified red dot sight) with their Type-89 along with a mounting bracket in order to decrease target acquisition time. However, since the use of the sight is still in its provisional stage individual JSDF members are expected to purchase their own commercially available model for use in a possible combat theater. Commonly used scopes include the Aimpoint CompM2 or the Bushnell and the MD33 (manufactured by Tasco Optics Japan under license). * During the initial deployment in Iraq, JSDF elements that had the possibility of seeing combat (for example the Western Army Infantry Regiment) were issued a removable foregrip and a 25 mm Weaver accessory rail was installed under the front handguards of their Type-89s to accommodate it. Shortly afterwards, the restriction was lifted and all units began to receive foregrips despite common complaints about damage to the handguards that were caused by the mount. * A three-point sling was issued to JSDF elements that had the possibility of seeing combat due to the positive testimonials of various international military and police forces. Individual JSDF members were also allowed to purchase their own commercially available models for their own use if they wished. * Overall, individual JSDF members that were not issued combat based improvements to their Type-89 rifles were allowed to purchase and install commercially available accessories at their own convenience. Nevertheless, those that had the accessories issued to them were required to reimburse their quartermasters from their own pay. References * * * * See also *Howa Type 64 *Sumitomo NTK-62 Machine gun External links *Modern Firearms - Assault Rifles - Type 89 *You Tube - Shooting Video *HOWA TYPE89 5.56 mm RIFLE PARA (Japanese Language) Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault rifles